Gun for Hire
by Dragon-Bowl
Summary: Steve hasn't been back to the States in 2 years. His last mission for Shield was like knife to his heart. Now he's in Iraq working as a Private Security Contractor. He leads his group of former military doing jobs like escorting cargo or an important person. Its not as simple as it sounds, especially when working in hostile territory. (Tony will pop up later maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**Gun for Hire**

Rated: T for war setting and some serious matters like that.

Genre: Action, Drama.

Summary: Steve hasn't been back to the States in 2 years. His last mission for Shield was like knife to his heart. Now he's in Iraq working as a Private Security Contractor. He leads his group of former military doing jobs like escorting cargo or an important person. Its not as simple as it sounds, especially when working in hostile territory.

Disclaimer: Don't own Avengers. It'd be pretty freakin amazing if I did.

A.N: "*...*" radio

* * *

Steve looked around the deserted streets as crickets chittered in the grass. He kept an eye on the rooftops and windows, watching for snipers. He and his group were in northern Bagdad, escorting some cargo.

Morgan walked up to him, " The perimeter is secure and everyone is in position. Jay and Warren found places up top."

"Good." Steve glanced back at the men unloading the truck, "They sure are taking their time."

"Yeah. Johnson is trying to hurry them up. I think they are being slow on purpose. To get a rise out of him ya'know."

Steve smiled at that. Johnson was a good man and invaluable as an interpreter but there was something about him that made others want to tease him. It was quite comical at times. "Go watch over them. We don't need him getting all riled up or having them take too long."

"Yes, Sir," Morgan said, the sound of his footsteps leading away.

Taking a deep breath, Steve started his patrol. It was eerily quiet. Which was common after curfew but it was still unsettling. He continued on, observing his surroundings. A cat crawled in some trash meowing about the meager pickings. The light from a lamp post flickered on and off down the street. Curtains fluttered in the night breeze.

Clicking his radio on, he called, "*This is R1, what's the status on the cargo?*"

"*This is M7, unloading is complete. Boarding of specials has begun.*"

"*Roger that.*" Steve rounded a corner. Nothing still. So far the job was going according to plan. A client hired them to deliver some materials needed in the construction of a medical clinic along with some basic supplies. In return they were to be given a small cache of ammunition found in the building site and were being paid a couple hundred dollars each.

Steve didn't need the money but his men did. Many of them had families to support and this job paid better than the military. The job also allowed them to spend more time with their families. Working here 10 weeks then going back for 3. Steve sighed. He hadn't been back to the States for 2 years.

After Loki and his attack on New York, Steve spent some time doing missions for Shield. Odd jobs really. Until, about three months, Fury sent him to a camp in Africa. Steve cringed at the memory. Rubbing his eyes in vain hope to force the images away. Images of people. People running and screaming. The sound of gun fire. And the kids. The memory of the kids stuck out prominently.  
What had happened there sickened him. For awhile he was in a daze of disbelief. Then he was angry. Why had no one told him about the kids. The child soldiers. Lord, it tore Steve apart. But Fury paid him no mind and told him to do another. Steve said to hell with him and pretty much to hell with everybody else. He hopped on his bike and drove and drove and drove. The days and weeks melted to a blur.

An explosion sounded behind him.

"*IED! On the west side across the street!*"

* * *

A.N: Alright :) I think its pretty ok. Better than anything I've written in awhile. Which is good.

I wanna bring Tony into this. I have a few ideas how. It'll be a couple of chaps before that happens. I have an idea to involve more of the Avengers team. Main question tho. Go for bromance or go for Stony. I could just leave all them out of it and just focus on Steve and his work.

So many ways it can go :D

Second chap is already in the process. Completion is soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve ran back down the ally, "*Do you see anyone?*"

"*Negative. None in sight.*"

Pressing his back against the wall, he peeked around the corner. Dust still floated about and shredded paper fell aimlessly. The blast shattered a nearby shop's window and knocked back a sign. A black hole gaped up from the ground. There was no other movement. Windows stayed dark. That light down the street still flickered.

The quiet returned.

Something was missing. The... He closed his eyes, frowning. "*A cat tripped the IED. Everyone keep your guard up. M7, what's the status on the specials?*"

"*Checking the last box.*"

"*All be prepared to head back to base.*"

Steve jogged toward the gate, heading over to the trucks. Morgan looked to him, "We have 2 boxes of 50 cals, 'bout 1000 rounds each. 7 boxes with AK clips. 4 with pistol clips."

"Where were they hidden?"

"Under some floor boards and a hollowed out wall."

* * *

Officially on hiatus.

I'm sorry. I had written well into this chapter. But my laptop decided to restart on me. And I lost everything but this bit. So discouraged.

Something was suppose to happen on the way back to base. Steve remembers a little bit. Then a mission that signals the beginning of the rising action. Tony pops up. Fury gets chewed out big time. Avengers ban together once more. Badass fight in the Middle East. Wins. Steve returns to New York. Some domestic Avengers and just an overall good ending for Steve.

That's my story very much simplified. I hope I see the continuation of this. If so I'll just replace this with a full chap. :D


End file.
